ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goheashimortar
Goheashimortar is a Being whose's position is possibly higher than The God Of Ruse himself. He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar has many powers, and a Forme called the "Smogens Forme", in which there too much power to be held, even in He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar, and therefore, he can only remain in ze "Smogens Forme" for very few minutes. Very few people have gotten to see this majestic creature, and even less have survived after. The History Of He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar, As Written On The First Chapter of "Mankind's Creatures" In a year not too distant of our current year, in which He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar doesn't live, a certain person with mental....difficulties who lived in China made a new game based on creatures that was called "Digimon". It was popular between kids, and some manchildren as well. When Hitler ordered his mysterious scientist to make an partner for him to battle the Jews, they based it on Those Creatures Whose Name Is Digimon. The Mysterious Scientists, after many months, ended up with the Final Design Of He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar. This design was deemed too powerful, and therefore was banished to the land noone ever goes to, the land of "Überschmein". There, it found The God Of Ruse. The God Of Ruse, as he decided that The Final Design Of He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar would serve great base for a new God who would help him in his intricate Ruses, channeled the power of numerous mad manchildren with....certain mental difficulties. This would put The God Of Ruse on a position way higher than Zeus himself, and therefore he ascended to a land whose noone else has gone, and it's position is rumored to be higher than the Universe. After screaming for a whooping 5 years, The God Of Ruse finished creating the God Whose Name Is Goheashimortar. He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar's first step was on The Land Of The Jews, in which it's rumored that there is the highest amount of wealth than anywhere in the Universe. He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar's Powers And Ze "Smogens Forme" He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar's Powers are way too numerous to even list in a list that can be read by men without it's reading lasting 15 years. Therefore, we shall only note the most notable ones: He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar, just like any other God, can create planets. However, He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar can create Galaxies too, and therefore, expand the Universe even more than it's current size. He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar can transport any man willing to explore the Universe to anywhere in there, and protect him from choking in the middle of The Universe. As written on the First Chapter Of "Mankind's Creatures", He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar has an Forme only seen by literally 5 persons, including The God Of Ruse. In this form, he adopts 2 heads, and has a Honking Red Nose, and adds as many spikes as possible to his body. Due to the sheer power of this Forme, the "Smogens Forme", he can only remain in this forme for 5 minutes. Noone except The God Of Ruse has survived after any rampage He Whose Name Is Goheashimortar's "Smogens Forme" has ever done.. Category:Pages added by an Unknown User Category:Characters